Box of Secrets
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Kick Buttowski has two big secrets, hidden deep inside of him, locked in boxes. But when he accidentally reveals them to his sworn enemy Kendall Perkins, will he have the courage to carry out the dream he's always wanted to? KickxKendall One-Shot!


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Kendall Perkins let a sad sigh escape her lips as she entered her house, gently closing the door behind her. Her date with Ronaldo hadn't exactly gone to plan. He had taken her to a fancy restaurant, before ending the night with a horror movie, which Ronaldo knew Kendall couldn't stand.<p>

It was almost like he wanted her to break up with him.

She had spent the entire movie waiting for him in the lobby of the cinema, forcing herself not to cry whenever a happy couple passed her. Ronaldo had been too absorbed in the movie to even notice that Kendall had disappeared.

Shutting her bedroom door quietly behind her, Kendall threw herself into her pillow, sobbing as she remembered the arguement that had just so happened to catch a certain daredevil and his sidekick's eyes. She couldn't recall exactly what had been said - her mind was too clouded with the heartbreak that always comes with a first break up - but she knew that she was partially to blame.

To make matters worse, her long time crush Kick Buttowksi just happened to be in the lobby when their arguement had escalted up a level. At that point, neither Kendall or Ronaldo had noticed the evergrowing crowd that had stopped to watch the arguement, both too angry with the other to take note of their surroundings.

Once her ex boyfriend had stormed out of the lobby, Kendall glanced around the room nervously - even the staff had stopped to watch. Without a word, she had fled the lobby, holding her tears back as she ran the distance between the cinema and her house, unaware that somebody was following her.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Go away, Mom!" cried Kendall, her words muffled because she refused to lift her head from her pillow.

"Actually, Kendall. It's not your mom," replied a deep voice. "It's me, Kick."

"I don't care! Go away! I just want to be alone!"

"Not until we talk about this! I know we're not exactly friends, but that doesn't mean I'm too inconsiderate not to care!"

_"Wow, he actually sounds like he means it. Maybe I should give him a chance."_

Wiping away a few remaining tears, Kendall spoke. "Alright fine. Come in."

Kick slowly opened the door, scanning Kendall's bedroom. It was like any other thirteen year old girl's bedroom - purple walls plastered in posters and a pink carpet with a fluffy purple rug in the middle of the room. Her double bed was covered with a pink bed sheet and there was a pink vanity case in the corner of the room.

"Nice... bedroom," said Kick awkwardly.

Kendall only nodded to his comment, too upset to speak.

"You know, Kendall, I'm not really very good at this comforting stuff, so do you want to tell me what happened?" suggested Kick.

"I guess it would help." Doing her best to stop the river of tears that was flowing from her eyes, Kendall slowly but surely, revealed everything to the boy she had once hated with a passion, who had now slid his arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

Once Kendall had finished her story, Kick removed his arm from around her waist - she had been too wrapped in pouring her heart out to him to notice the action, and Kick wasn't about to unlock the boxes that held all his deepest secrets.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean, I knew it wasn't exactly working out between you two but I never thought he'd do something like that," said Kick.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall.

"Well, I hate to admitt it Kendall, but when I first found out about you guys, uhhh... dating... I was kinda, sort of, you know, a little...jealous." There went one box. "And then when he did that, I realised that not even you deserve to be treated like that." That was the second.

_"What is wrong with me? Why am I telling Kendall of all people all my secrets?"_

"I...I had no idea."

"Surprise, surprise. Kendall Perkins is for once clueless," smirked Kick, his confidence returning as he playfully mocked her.

Kendall laughed a girly laugh, and she smiled at Kick, who was now even more confused - he had expected her to start an arguement with him, not giggle as though... _"is she trying to flirt with me?"_

As Kick tried to solve the puzzle that their conversation had turned into, Kendall spoke. "You know, I can't help but wondering why you came here. I mean, we're not exactly friends, so I'm not really sure why you'd want to help me. You hate me!"

Kick was instantly shocked out of his thoughts, and his jaw pratically dropped to the floor. "I don't hate you! I never have! I only pretended to hate you because I thought you hated me!"

"Same here," the blonde stated. "And are you sure you don't hate me? You haven't exactly treated me like a friend over the years."

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And to make up for all those years that we spent arguing..." Kick took a deep breath, gathered all his courage and said "... do you wanna go out with me?"

Kendall nearly fainted. "Y-you mean l-like a d-date?"

Doing his best to hide his now red face, Kick nodded. "Well, yeah. But only if you want to!"

"As a matter of fact, I do want to."

"Then it's a date."

"Indeed it is."

"My house, six thirty."

Pecking Kendall quickly on the cheek, Kick grabbed his skateboard, and jumped out of the window, speeding off home, Kendall staring after him. _"Finally! He asked me out!"_


End file.
